Realm-Fire
The elemental realm of fire is opposed by the realm of water. It is a plane continually ablaze. It smells of burning flesh and ashen dreams. It is flame incarnate. Everything is alight on the Elemental Plane of Fire. The ground is nothing more than great, evershifting plates of compressed flame. The air ripples with the heat of continual firestorms, and the most common liquid is magma, not water. The oceans are made of liquid flame, and the mountains ooze with molten lava. It is a crematorium for the unprepared traveler and an uncomfortable spot even for the dedicated adventurer. Fire survives here without need for fuel or air to burn, but flammables brought onto the plane are consumed readily. The elemental fires seem to feed on each other to produce a continually burning landscape. ELEMENTAL PLANE OF FIRE TRAITS The Elemental Plane of Fire has the following traits. • Normal Gravity: The “ground” beneath one’s feet is made of heavier flame, ash, and debris, but it provides footing similar to the ground on the Material Plane. *Normal Time. *Infinite Size. *Alterable Morphic. *Fire-Dominant. *Enhanced Magic: Spells and spell-like abilities with the fire descriptor are both maximized and enlarged (as if the Maximize Spell and Enlarge Spell had been used on them, but the spells don’t require higher-level slots). A fireball spell would thus deal maximum damage (although many of the plane’s natives are immune to fire damage). Spells and spell-like abilities that are already maximized or enlarged are unaffected by this benefit. • Impeded Magic: Spells and spell-like abilities that use or create water (including the summoning of water elementals or outsiders with the water subtype) are impeded. This includes spells of the clerical Water domain. FIRE INHABITANTS Despite being one of the most hostile of the Inner Planes, the Plane of Fire is also one of the most vibrant and populated. A number of elementals, outsiders with the fire subtype, and fire-using creatures may all be found here. Elementals are sentient pieces of the plane itself, moving with something that resembles volition and purpose. They include elemental analogs of creatures of the Material Plane, as well as the fire elementals known to spellcasters through the various summon monster spells. Such elementals normally have no love of fleshy, cooler creatures, and many attack merely to burn them and feed off the flames. Outsiders such as efreet, azers, and salamanders have more organized societies. They often have large settlements, the best-known of these being the efreeti City of Brass. Outsiders tend to be (at least slightly) more hospitable to outsiders, and several communities go out of their way to accommodate travelers. Fire-using creatures call the Elemental Plane of Fire home as well, usually residing near elemental pockets and vortices that lead to their home planes. Creatures that are immune to fire, such as devils (but not demons or celestials), may also be found at such locations. There is regular traffic in information, goods, and prisoners between the City of Brass and the Nine Hells. The native language of most inhabitants of the Elemental Plane of Fire is Ignan, a sharp, hissing and clicking language. Those natives who deal with other planes may speak additional languages. Infernal and the Common tongue of the Material Plane are often spoken in such cases. FEATURES OF THE ELEMENTAL PLANE OF FIRE The greatest danger on the Elemental Plane of Fire is its fire-dominant trait. The heat of the plane, the omnipresent flames, and the hot, toxic smoke of the air are all represented in the effects of this trait on objects and living creatures. Creatures on the Elemental Plane of Fire take 3d10 points of damage and risk catching on fire each round they remain on the plane. But a traveler who has brought the proper spells or magic items to ward against such damage can survive in the short term on the plane. Food and drink may prove a problem in the long term. The elementals (including elemental versions of Material Plane creatures) are made of the material of the plane itself. They don’t eat, and they return to their basic elemental nature if slain. Outsiders from the Elemental Plane of Fire can survive on flame itself in addition to “normal” food, so they rarely stock their larders for visitors. Such food is always served charred, burnt to a crisp, or otherwise well done, and the drink, whether water, wine, or ale, arrives piping hot. The Elemental Plane of Fire is continually bathed in light. The ground, the air, the structures, and even some of the natives radiate flame continually. The impediment to vision is not the brilliance, however, but rather the effects of the heat and the continually smoking atmosphere. The air ripples because of the heat, so mirages dance at the edge of an observer’s vision, and the true nature of the land is concealed except for the area closest at hand. The smoky atmosphere limits normal sight to a range of 120 feet. Magical vision granted by items or spells can extend that range. Creatures native to the Elemental Plane of Fire with the elemental (fire) or outsider (fire) type and subtype can see up to 240 feet. Darkvision does not function on the Elemental Plane of Fire, except in those rare places where natural darkness can be found—perhaps the palace of the sultan of the efreet in the City of Brass. Other senses are unaffected by the Elemental Plane of Fire, though the continual crackling of the flames provides a –2 circumstance penalty on Listen checks in most places. Category:Outer Realm